


Merry Christmas, Darling (Steve Rogers x You)

by captainofherheart



Category: Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers Angst, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, captainofherheart, steve Rogers x reader insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:12:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofherheart/pseuds/captainofherheart
Summary: Steve's away on a mission, leaving you home alone and missing him on Christmas Eve





	Merry Christmas, Darling (Steve Rogers x You)

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the Carpenter's song, Merry Christmas, Darling

It was Christmas Eve, and you had decided to spend it alone in the home you shared with Steve. You said no to all the invites for dinners and parties, choosing instead to be alone with your thoughts.  Alone to miss him. 

Steve had been away on a mission for close to two weeks. No matter how many times you asked, no one could give you an answer as to where he was, when he was coming back, no details about the mission other than, “It’s classified, ma’am.”  

You knew it was dangerous.  

You knew there was always a chance that he wouldn’t come back.  

Every day that passed without word sent you deeper into a black hole of worry.  

The logs on the fire burned brightly, the indigo color in the center of the flames transfixing your eyes.  You wished you could be snuggled up with Steve on the sofa, instead of just one of his sweaters as you read a book.  Looking into hot passion burning within his blue eyes, instead of the scorching hot blue of the flame. The crackling sound and warmth was soothing, though, and you shook your head, pressed your nose to the fabric in the collar to catch his scent, and returned to your book.  

After a while you felt your mind wandering again and put down you book to go make some tea.  You sat back down on the sofa with your mug in hand, looking at the soft, colored lights on the Christmas Tree, the antique ornaments you had purchased that reminded him of his youth.   Steve had helped to choose the tree and you’d been able to decorate it together before he left. 

There were a few wrapped packages under the tree.  Most for him from you, but he had been able to place one for you under there, too.  You weren’t going to open it though, not until he was home. Home safe. Home in your arms.  You closed your eyes and said a prayer for his safety and return. 

God, you missed him so much.  

You allowed your mind to drift into fantasy, a movie playing in there that only you could view.  Your desires, your wishes of how you’d rather be spending this night, the scenes were all there for your own personal viewing pleasure.  

The sound of the door opening jolted you out of your daydream, and you turned to see Steve entering.  He had some bruises on his face, he looked worn down and beat to hell, but the second he saw you his demeanor changed and he was a new man.  He held a bag in his hands, to top of a bow sticking out. 

You bolted from the sofa and he had just enough time to close the door before you jumped on him, wrapping your arms around his neck and your legs around his waist.  You buried your face in his neck and the tears began to stream down your face. His hands were supporting you, creating a seat that invited you to stay as long as you wanted. Your shoulder was becoming wet from Steve’s tears as he held you tightly, murmuring a reassuring, “I’m home, baby, I’m home.”  

You let your legs slip down and stood before him with your eyes looking him over, taking him in.  Your fingertips traced the lines in his face, gently touching the cuts and bruises. He must have gone through hell, but he’d never admit it to you.  He smiled lovingly at you, and you returned it, finally speaking to say, “Merry Christmas, Steve.”

“Merry Christmas, Darling.”

 


End file.
